


What A Weary Time Those Years Were

by bunchan (sybun)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, Short One Shot, Stranger Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sybun/pseuds/bunchan
Summary: Thanks for reading. I typically write M/M so this was a little out of my comfort zone.This was inspired by a fantasy I've always had. One of those crazy ones that you think about but would never do.Let me know what you think.
Kudos: 6





	What A Weary Time Those Years Were

“I forgot his name.”  
My boyfriend sat on the twin bed in the small room he had trying to remember that minute detail about his roommate. He could’ve walked out and looked on his door. His name would have been there, along with other information about him. Information that didn’t mean anything to me.  
At about 10 PM my boyfriend had fallen asleep. I was just wearing one of his t-shirts and my underwear. He was snoring with the blanket thrown over his face. I got up to use the sink, which was right in front of his roommate’s door. If I looked into the mirror I could see the door behind me. It was open, but I didn’t see him until he shut it. His last name was Thompson.  
I got back into bed and fell asleep. For some reason I dreamed about him. I’d only seen him for a split second in the hallway. He was tall; his arms were muscular and tattooed from the elbow up. His skin was white and his hair was a dirty blonde color. But I had no idea what his face looked like.  
I woke up a few hours later to somebody yelling. I laid there for a while in the darkness. His roommate was playing some sort of video game from what I could gather. Maybe he wasn’t very good at it.  
“Can you tell him to shut up?”  
My boyfriend groaned and turned to the wall.  
“You.”  
I didn’t even know this guy so I was nervous about confronting someone like this. It was probably like 2 AM.  
His door was open again. By the time I got there he was quiet. I could’ve gone back to bed but I peeked around the corner out of curiosity. He was sitting on his bed with the headset off. His pants were around his thighs and he was stroking himself. I felt my face warm up but I couldn’t look away. Even from the side he looked so handsome. His eyelids fluttered as his hand moved up and down. Soon enough I looked away and turned around towards the door I came from.  
I stood there for a while looking at the floor. It was kind of dirty. I figured a lot of boots had walked through here. Watching him made my heart race. I wished I’d had the guts to go in there. But it was just a fantasy.  
I heard the sink turn on. He was standing there, pants still around his thighs. But in the reflection I could see that he was still hard. He didn’t see me until he partially turned around. I looked at him wide-eyed like he was some beast. He was threatening but I couldn’t figure out why.  
“Hey.”  
I needed to get back to bed. I pushed the door open but he grabbed my arm. I looked at him in the face again; his eyes were deep blue and stoked some fire inside of me but I couldn’t get myself to move. He began pulling me and all I saw was a blur of his uniform in the closet before I realized I was standing in front of his bed.  
The game was still on the TV and I could hear his friends faintly yelling at each other from the headphones.  
His room was exactly the same as the one I’m used to, but he had a blanket on the wall and had somehow managed to bring a whole couch in. I heard the door shut.  
He walked up to me and slightly bent down to push his lips onto mine. I had no idea who he was but I kissed him back. He seemed like he was out of control.  
I felt his hands on my backside. He was squeezing so harshly then suddenly lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around him and he lowered us down onto his bed. His dick pressed against the front of my underwear. I felt like I was in a dream.  
He pushed up my shirt as he hovered over me. I looked at his dick and I wondered if it would kill me. He moved his face down to my underwear; just feeling his breath on it made my heart flutter. They were taken off and I started to lose grasp on reality the longer he kissed and licked me. I ran my hands through his hair but it was so short. I couldn’t really hold onto anything so I looked around the room for answers. Everything went blurry for a second and I heard myself moan like I wasn’t in my own body.  
I wanted him so bad but the fear was compounding in my veins. I could hear snoring on the other side of the wall.  
“I-I have to go.”  
I tried to get up as he got up on his knees. His hand pushed my throat down onto the pillow. He used his other hand to move my legs up. I felt immense pressure as he slowly moved himself inside of me.  
I grabbed his arm as his hand was still around my throat. His fingers tightened. The room felt so humid and he glared at me until he was all the way in. My mouth hung open but no words came out.  
When he started thrusting all my fear ceased. I let go of his arm and he responded by moving faster. He mumbled obscenities under his breath; I couldn’t catch my own.  
He leaned forward and I thought my legs were going to break. His face was right next to mine though his eyes were shut. You would’ve had to been deaf not to hear the frame of the bed moving. The sensation was so strong that I dug my nails into his shoulders. Not long after I felt him finish inside of me.  
He stayed there for a long while. I could still hear his friends through his headphones. His breath mingled with the skin of my neck. Then he looked at me. He moved his face in front of mine so that our lips were almost touching.  
“Let me fuck you again.”  
He traced his thumb across my mouth. I couldn’t speak. He kissed me again and I was convinced that I needed more of him - whoever he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I typically write M/M so this was a little out of my comfort zone.  
> This was inspired by a fantasy I've always had. One of those crazy ones that you think about but would never do.  
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
